Greatest Time of the Year
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Snow. Christmas. What's Christmas without a little love and mistletoe! Join Kanata and Miyu as they sort out their feelings for one another this Christmas as arrivials come into the scene to capture Miyu's and Kanata's hearts! mXk DISCONTINUED
1. Joy to the World

okay so its july and this is a Christmas story... its not a oneshot so it should be done either before or around Christmas time! I read an Inuyasha christmas story and started listening to some christmas music and i just had to write this. There will be 11 (maybe one or two more) chapters and all of the titles are songs from Aly & AJ's CD: _Acoutic Hearts of Winter_! Enjoy and Merry Christmas! (lol Christmas in July!:P)

* * *

Greatest Time of Year 

Chapter 1: Joy To The World

Snow. The white blanket that cover the town of Heiomachi and the small, unique flakes that floated gently, but slowly, down from the sky. This snow scene of the snowy night sky brings us to a certain temple where the lights in the house part of the temple where still lit.

Inside, an angel swept the floors with a broom. She wasn't a real angel, but to a certain brown haired and eyed teenage boy she was. He lay on the couch and pretended to read a manga and was not watching the long blonde-haired girl with emerald eyes as she swept the floors. She was dressed in a loose fitting, white turtleneck sweater, cream-colored pants, and a yellow apron tired around her neck and waist. Around her neck was a silver, old looking, necklace. The charm on it was a dove with little white rhinestones on the tips of its tail, wings, and beak that made it glimmer and shimmer in the light. He had given it to her that night as a Christmas present. He smiled at the memory and stopped looking at her and actually began to read his new manga.

But a certain calm voice stopped him and made him look up, "Kanata? Do you think Ruu misses us?" Ruu and Wanya had left them only 3 months ago.

He sat up and looked at her. He sighed; then smiled. "Miyu, I believe so. I mean we're the best parents on planet Earth!" He exclaimed to cheer her up. She giggled.

"Kanata, your funny." She laughed.

"Yea?" He said and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well, you're cute."

"Kanata?" She gasped and looked at him frighten. "Kanata, stop joking." She ordered.

He stood up and walked over to her. "I'm not, Miyu. Miyu, I love you!" He wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. She tried to wiggle out of it, but she couldn't.

"Kanata! Stop!" She screamed at him. He let go of her and took a step back, only to receive a slap across the cheek by Miyu. He looked at her astonished. She looked down at him sad and angry and with tears starting to fall down her cheeks from her eyes.

* * *

A 'clunk' woke Kanata from his slumber. He looked around. He was in the living room. He must have fallen asleep on the couch, for he was lying on the couch with a blanket pulled over his body. He looked down to see a snow globe roll under the couch. He must have dropped it in his sleep and that was the 'clunk' he heard. _"A dream."_ He thought. _"Thank Kami it was only a dream."_

He bent down and picked it up. It was a simple snow globe of a snowman with white and shinny, clear pieces of glitter as snow. The base of it was sky-blue with glittery, white snowflakes painted on to it. He turned it over; then back again to let the glitter snow fall on top and around the snowman inside. _"This is Miyu's,"_ he had thought as he had turned it right side up, _"how did this get here?"_ He looked down at the blanket wrapped around him. _"And this blanket, I didn't have this when I was reading my manga last night…."_ It came to him. "Miyu!" He quietly exclaimed.

* * *

Miyu yawned and stretched her arms as she sat up from her futon. She sneezed. _"Am I catching a cold? Or is some moron talking about me?!"_ She bitterly thought and shot a glare to her door aiming it at Kanata. She yawned again and stood up. She walked tiredly over to her door that lead outside and opened it up. The cold December air filled the room and made Miyu shiver. Birds chirped outside and the warm sunlight that bathed the inner courtyard. However, there was no hint of snow. Sure, there was a bit of frost of the trees and bushes along with the ground, but not even a single snowflake was in sight. This made Miyu frustrated. Christmas was in just six more days and there wasn't a hint of snow. _"It will be a green Christmas again."_ She pouted silently. 

She closed the sliding door and turned to her closet. She walked over to it, opened it up, and pulled out a warm outfit. It was a red sweater with white snowflakes knitted into it and black sweat pants. She walked over to her drawer on her dresser, pulled out a pair of fuzzy white socks, and secretly pulled out her undergarments. She quickly got dress out from her pajamas and into her outfit for the day. She grabbed her pink handled brush and looked into the mirror on her dresser as she brushed her hair.

She finished brushing and set the brush down in its place and looked over to where she kept something important. But when she looked it wasn't there! Her eyes grew wide and looked around the room for it. She couldn't find it. She let her face plant itself on her pillow as she laid back on her futon. She screamed into her pillow and hoped Kanata didn't hear it.

* * *

However, he did; he worriedly slid open her door and rushed inside to check on her. He found her with her face buried into her pillow; he walked over and lightly kicked her playfully on her shoulder. "Oi! What's wrong, Miyu?" He asked. 

"My snow globe was stolen!" She yelled at him as she jumped up and looked him into the eye.

He looked at her, taken aback at her action, and said, "No, it wasn't. It's in the living room. Somehow that crappy snow globe ended up in my hands." He turned and began to walk out of her room.

"Its not _crappy_!" She snapped as she followed after him. "You stole it didn't you!" She accused him as she pointed her index finger at him.

He turned and stopped. "I didn't steal it, baka! I woke up on the couch and somehow it was there along with a blanket." He explained.

"_A blanket?"_ It registered in her mind what happened last night:

_She had found Kanata asleep on the couch. She looked at his cute, peaceful face. He sneezed cutely and she giggled at it. "You're going to catch a cold like that." She whispered to him. She went and got a blanket from the closet and brought it to him. She drew it up close to his chin and smiled lovingly. "Snow…." He muttered. She cocked her head at his whisper; then she smiled lovingly again. She walked out of the room and to her room. She took her precious snow globe, which her mom had given to her one her 11__th__ Christmas, and walked back to Kanata in the living room. She placed it in his hand and wrapped his fingers around it securely; then moved his hand up to his chest underneath the blanket. "May you get your wish of a white Christmas." She whispered and left the room._

"Oh, I see." She said. They had reached the living room. Kanata handed Miyu the snow globe that was set on the coffee table. She gladly took it and cuddled it next her chest with a sweet smile. He saw her smile and smiled slightly as well. She walked out of the door to go put it away.

* * *

They were on Winter Vacation. That meant no school, no teachers, and no homework. They were free. Free to do whatever. And Miyu was spending her time making breakfast for Kanata while he was in the living room watching the News. 

"Baka, Kanata! Why does he have me cook all the time went he hates my cooking?" She grumbled as she cut an over toasted omelet into four pieces. She set the plate of omelets in the middle on the table. Plates of slightly burnt hash browns, end-burnt bacon, and a smaller plate of toast with a stick of butter and a jar circled it. (The jar was a special jam for Kanata, which Miyu had bought him as an early Christmas/Birthday present, and the jar was clear so you could see the orange-brown jam, its lid was dark green, and it had a red ribbon glued around the top.) At their seats on the table, was a plate for each of them, two chopsticks, two bowls filled rice, and two clear glasses.

Miyu sighed as she leaned against the chair. She turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. She walked back over to the table, opened the carton, and began to fill the glasses as she yelled, "Kanata! Breakfast!" She finished filling the glasses, closed the carton, walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, stuck the orange juice inside, closed the refrigerator, and walked back over to the table, only to see Kanata as he sat down on his cushion. She joined him at the table and sat down.

"Itadakimasu." He said and grabbed his chopsticks. He broke them and grabbed a piece of an omelet and lifted it up to his mouth. Steam flowed out of it; so he blew on it twice, and then stuck it into his mouth. "80 points." He said with his mouth full.

Miyu flinched as she held her piece of omelet up to her mouth. It slipped out from her chopsticks and fell on her plate.

He was judging her cooking skills again. Ever since Wanya left with Ruu to planet Otto, Miyu has been force to make meals and Kanata always judges her cooking.

He ate a hash brown. "60 points." He said and swallowed it. He reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon with his chopsticks. He lifted it to his mouth and ate it. "40 points." He said as he swallowed. It was so dry that he almost choked on it. He looked at her blankly and said, "You're a horrible cook. Can't you at least make a decent piece of bacon?"

"You could make it your self!" She said with an annoyed look on her face. "You can could better then I can, anyways." She added and ate another hash brown.

"You got that right. The pasta I made last night was pretty tasty. If I do say so myself." He said; then he drank some of his orange juice. He set his glass down as he said, "But it's such a pain! I'm too lazy to cook anything."

"You got _that_ right." She muttered as she ate another hash brown.

"By the way, your parents cooking aren't that great either. It's probably in the genes. There's pretty good chance your cooking will never get better!" He laughed as he joked with her.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "You didn't even try the toast and jam." She added as she picked up her rice bowl and began to eat her rice.

He looked at it. "Well, it's not burnt for once." He muttered. He picked up a piece and picked up the butter knife and butter. He buttered up his toast and pick up the jar of the orange colored jam. He looked at it curiously. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's a present. Just try it." She said as she ate a piece of bacon. She chewed it and swallowed it. She choked slightly at its dryness and he looked at her. He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but his voice won't allow him to. To his relief, she stopped and he opened the jar.

He smelled it. _"It smells like spices and… pumpkin."_ He realized. He stuck the knife into the jar, scooped some out, slapped it onto his toast, and spread it around. He set the knife down and lifted the toast up to his mouth. He took a bite and inspected it to taste awful, however, it wasn't awful at all. It was pumpkin jam. The toast tasted wonderful to him, even through it was just simple toast.

She watched him as his face lit up at the taste of it. She smiled. "So… what's my score?" She asked slyly.

He looked down at his toast and plate. He didn't want to tell her, because he was too shy. But he told her. "…1…120 points." He said defeated.

She cheered and laughed. "I guess my cooking isn't so bad after all!"

"Hey, don't get so excited! It was only toast! Your rice could sink too!" He said as he picked up his bowl filled with rice and his chopsticks. He scooped some up into his mouth and ate some.

Miyu took a sip of her orange juice. "How is it?" She asked as she looked at him slyly.

He chewed it. It was almost perfect. Almost. "95 points." He replied and ate some more.

"No!" She gasped and practically fainted.

* * *

Miyu dug around in some boxes in the temple's storage area. "Where is it?" She mumbled as a gust of cold winter air blew into the room. She shivered greatly and sneezed. "I should have worn my jacket." She complained. 

Suddenly, something warm was draped over her shoulders. It was her jacket. "You're going to catch a cold." A male voice said. She looked up and saw Kanata standing next to her. "What are you looking for?" He asked as he walked over to the boxes.

She pulled her jacket on. "The Christmas tree. We don't have Wanya anymore to fly up and decorate the big tree in the courtyard; so I thought we could just decorate the indoor tree, but I can't find it." She said sadly as she watched him dig around in the boxes.

"It seems that you're right. I can't find it anywhere." He sighed in defeat. "Oh, well. We don't have to have a tree. We have plenty of other decorations." He looked over at Miyu.

She was looking at her knees on the floor as she sniffled. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes that threatened to fall any moment. "Kanata! It just isn't Christmas without a tree!" She stood up and the tears fell.

Kanata looked at her, afraid that she will start yelling at him or hitting him; he didn't want her to cry, defiantly not that, but she didn't yell or hit him She just looked at him with a determined look. She marched over to him, grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on! We're going Christmas tree shopping!"

"What?" He gasped as she dragged him out of the temple and to the tall case of stone steps.

* * *

They were at the department store in the Christmas tree section. Fake trees were scattered around the section. Tall and skinny, tall and fat, short and fat, and short and fat ones were each uniquely decorated with their own unique set of ornaments. 

Miyu walked up to a tall, medium sized tree, which was beautifully decorated, and exclaimed, "Wow! This one is pretty! Let's get this one!"

Kanata frowned disapprovingly and pointed to a super small one the stood on a table. "Baka. That one is too big. This one will do just fine." She ignored him. He walked over to a tree, which stood about four feet from the floor and was beautifully decorated, and asked her, "Miyu? Is this good?"

She looked at him, then at the tree. Her eyes glittered at the sight of it. "Kanata! It's perfect!" She exclaimed as she joined by the tree. "Let's buy it!" She said cheerfully. He nodded and picked up the already packaged one.

She rushed over to the ornaments in the woven baskets. "Oh! Look, Kanata! They have angel ones! Oh, this golden apple is so pretty! Oh look at the rocking horse one! So kawaii!" She exclaimed as she grabbed all three of them.

He sighed and joined her over at the baskets. "You know those all ordainments aren't going to fit." He told her.

"So! I just think that they are cute that's all!" She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked and said, "Whatever."

She smiled contently as she held in her plastic basket: one star topper, two boxes of two feet long white tree lights, three angels, four rocking horses, five golden apples, a package of six red and green bulbs, an assorted package of seven golden instruments, eight satin presents, nine ice crystals, ten plastic candy canes, eleven satin gold stars, and twelve plastic snowflakes. (Talk about the twelve ornaments of Christmas! lol)

Kanata sighed at the bundle of ornaments. "Do you really need to buy all of those?" He asked annoyed.

"Yes, I do! They're all so kawaii! I just have to buy them!" She said as she held up the basket slightly with a sweet smile: a smile that made Kanata's heart melt.

* * *

"Thank you! Come again and Merry Christmas!" The lady at the check out counter said as she handed Kanata the bags with a big friendly smile. 

Miyu, who was tucking the receipt in her pocket, smiled back and said, "Merry Christmas to you too!"

Kanata, who had started walking toward the elevator without her, stooped and turned to her. "Come on, Miyu." He said as he watched her wave to the lady. She ran up to him and smiled as she said, "Okay. Let's go." Together they walked to the elevator.

They were inside the elevator. Kanata pushed the #1 button and the doors started to close. They were on the seventh floor. Soon the lit number above the door turned from seven to six, then to five. The elevator stopped and its doors opened to a group of girls and one boy. One girl had braided pigtails, another had a red hair cut like a boy's, and the third girl had long, pink, wavy hair. The boy looked like he had a buzz cut.

"Kanata-kun!" The pink hair girl squealed as she ran up to him.

"C-Chris-chan!" Miyu and Kanata gasped in unison.

"Mina-san?" Miyu said as she looked up at her friends.

Chris flipped her pink hair slightly as she said, "F-Fancy meeting you here, Kanata-kun? Could you be here Christmas shopping for-for-for me?" She blushed and waved her hands around.

"No." Kanata said bluntly. "Miyu and I were shopping for a tree."

Chris froze. She twitched as an evil look came into her eyes. "Kanata-kun and… and… and Miyu-chan? Shopping for Christmas tree? Together?" She asked disbelievingly. " 'Oh, Kanata! Which tree she we get!' Miyu says. 'Oh, it doesn't matter! Which ever tree you like, darling!' Kanata says. 'Kanata! I love you so much!' Then they start kissing!" Chris fantasies.

"No! Chris-chan it's not like that!" Miyu told Chris to calm her down before Chris went on a blinding outrage. "We just need a tree for… for… for the Christmas party Kanata and I were planning for everybody!"

"What?" Kanata gasped.

"Oh like the one you had last year!" Aya said as she, Nanami, and Santa came into the elevator.

Miyu nodded. "Yes! It's going to awesome! You're all invited!"

Chris calmed down. "Really?" She asked and Miyu continued to smile and nod as the elevator doors closed.

"I'll bring some drinks." Nanami volunteered.

"I'll bring some snacks like chips and pocky!" Aya said.

"I'll bring some homemade desserts for my Kanata-kun." Chris said as she blushed and held her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush.

"_Since when am I/ is he Chris's?" _Miyu and Kanata thought at the same time.

"This is going to be great!" Santa said as he thrust his first in the air as the elevator doors opened again.

* * *

Miyu and Kanata walked the busy sidewalk together, Kanata closer to the street. Their friends had left them at the department store to do some Christmas shopping; so now Kanata and Miyu were alone again. They walked passed a jewelry shop and Miyu stopped at the window to look at a jewelry box. She pressed her face onto the glass and looked inside. Her face lightened up when she saw the red oak box that had the words _'Joy to the World'_ carved on the lid. Miyu immediately fell in love with it. _"Beautiful! I be it plays the song 'Joy to the World too."_ She thought and imagined it playing. 

Kanata had stopped and looked to see why Miyu had stopped. He had seen her face when she saw it. He knew that she wanted it. "Miyu, come on lets go home. It's getting colder out." He said. She nodded and followed him down the sidewalk.

They neared a street crossing as she hummed _'Joy to the World'_. She looked around her. Couples walked around her and Kanata._ "So many couples," _she thought, _"maybe Kanata and I look like that to other people."_ She giggled slightly.

The screeching sound of a car's horn and tires and Kanata's voice brought her back into reality. She had started to walk across the crossing when the light was still red.

"Miyu!" He yelled and grabbed her wrist as he pulled her back onto the sidewalk. "Stop spacing out! The light was still red! Pay closer attention!" He reprimanded her as the car, which almost hit her, drove by.

She looked up at him innocently. "Sorry, Kanata!"

They stood there silently for a few seconds as they waited for the pedestrian light to change. Kanata spoke up. "You bought too much stuff. It's breaking my back." He complained.

"You think two bags are heavy? You're so weak." She laughed.

"What?" He gasped. "It's not that I'm weak, these bags really weigh a ton!"

She pointed at him and laughed. "That's a lie. You're just a wimp!"

He made a pouting face. "Don't underestimate me. I can pick you up with one arm!" He said proudly.

"Yeah right," she said as she looked away from him and back at the road.

He looked down at her; then slipped his right arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground. The people next to them stared at them oddly.

Miyu snapped. "Wh… what are you doing! Let me go!" She shouted.

"Shut up! Or I'll drop you." He teased. Then he gently set her down. "See." He smiled down at her. The people next to them laughed lightly.

Miyu turned bright red. "What are you doing?" She asked again as she hit his chest with her fists. "Everyone is laughing at us!"

"Waa! Ouch, cut it out, Miyu." He told her.

"Kanata; Miyu? Is that you?" A female voice came out of now where.

They both turned to see Mikan walking down the sidewalk with a plastic bag with something in it.

"Hey Mikan! Long time no see." Miyu said as she smiled. "Mikan, we are having a party on Christmas Eve. You're invited. Want to come?" She asked sweetly.

Mikan nodded. "A party! Awesome! I'll be there! Count on me!"

"Sensei!" A girl's voice called out.

"Oh! Gotta run! Bye, bye!" Mikan said as she ran down the sidewalk as a girl, who was her publisher, chased after her.

"You've got a deadline to keep! Get back here, Sensei!" She yelled.

Kanata and Miyu watched them hopelessly. Miyu looked up at Kanata with a lovely smile. _"I wonder what Kanata has got me for Christmas."_ The pedestrian sign changed to green and they began to walk across the street.

Kanata looked at her as the walked and said, "Miyu, let's buy some cake and then go home."

"Okay!" Miyu smiled and together they walked across the street to the bakery.

* * *

next chapter: We Three Kings 

What happens when Kanata, Nozumo, and Seiya arrive at the same store to buy Miyu a Christmas present?!!!!


	2. We Three Kings

Greatest Time of the Year

Chapter 2: We Three Kings

Kanata, who was peacefully asleep on his futon in his room, was abruptly wakened up by the sound of a smoke alarm. He shot up straight and heard a bang along with the alarm. He scrambled out of bed and ran to his door as he gasped, "Miyu!!" He slid open his door and ran toward where the sound was coming from, the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen to see Miyu, who was wearing a simple red dress with white-cuffed sleeves and a white collar, jumping up and down as she waved a hand towel underneath the smoke alarm. "Miyu! What in the world happened?!" He asked as he looked at the stove. There was a frying pan and a lightly smoking pancake on it.

She looked at him. Tears flowed out from her emerald eyes. "Kanata!" She gasped and stopped. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as the alarmed stopped.

He sighed a sigh of relief and asked again, "What happened Miyu?"

She loosened her grip on him and back up a bit. "I was making pancakes and suddenly the smoke alarm went off! I grabbed a towel and ran to the smoke alarm, but I tripped over the rug and landed on the floor. I was so scared, Kanata!" She explained and wrapped her arms around him again.

He hugged her back again. "It's okay." He said. "Everything is fine. There's no fire. We're safe and the smoke alarm stopped."

She sniffled and broke the hug. "Yes, you're right." She walked over to the stove and pick up the frying pan. One side of the pancake was black like charcoal. "But it looks like these pancakes are garbage." She laughed.

He was glad that she wasn't hurt or worse… dead. He shook his head, but a smile was on his face. "No, it's fine. I'll eat it."

She looked at him like he had two heads. "No, Kanata. The birds wouldn't even get this stuff I call pancakes. Let's just eat some instant oatmeal." She suggested with a laugh.

He stopped smiling and was completely serious. "No, it's fine. I said I'd eat it." He walked over and grabbed the plate of already cooked pancakes. He passed the counter and grabbed a bottle of syrup too. He placed the bottle and plate on the table and sat down on the cushion. He poured some syrup on the pancakes. _"Why am I doing this for?"_ He thought as he picked up his knife and fork. He looked down at the pancakes. They were sloppy and thin, but surprisingly not burnt. He smiled. _"At least they're not burnt like yesterday's bacon."_ He cut a piece and lifted it up to his mouth with his fork. He stuck it into his mouth and began to chew it. A disgusted look appeared on his face. _"Wrong! This stuff tastes like flour! And it's chewy! What is this?!"_ He looked at her. "Oi! These are pancakes right?" He asked.

She had joined him by the table. She nodded. "Yeah." She looked at him angrily. "They taste awful, right!" She exclaimed.

He shook his head as he took another bite. "Not awful. But they need work." He said after he swallowed.

She looked at him weirdly.

He finished three pancakes when he knew if he ate anymore he would puke. He looked at her. "Next time lighten up on the flour." He winked and stuck out his tongue.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He stood up. "Try it and you'll find out." He said as he walked over to the refrigerator. "I need a drink." He muttered.

She took the fork and tried it. Her eyes grew wide at the nasty flavor.

He smirked at her expression as he drank a glass of orange juice.

Kanata slipped his shoes on at the door. "Miyu! I'm going out! I'll be back in a hour or two!" He called.

"Okay!" Her reply came.

He walked over to the door and slid it open. He walked toward the stone steps with his hands in his pockets. _"I feel nervous about leaving her alone at the house, after this morning's little mishap with a smoke alarm, but I need to get Miyu's present!"_

He walked down the same sidewalk that he and Miyu walked yesterday and stopped at that jewelry store where Miyu saw the jewelry box in the window. He looked at the door and was hesitant to walk in, but then he saw Santa inside hold a red oak box up to the jeweler. He panicked and rushed inside.

The store bell jingled as he stepped inside the warm store. Santa and the old man, who was the jeweler, looked at him. "Oh, hey Kanata!" What brings you here? Are you here to buy _Miyu_ a present?" Santa asked slyly as Kanata walked over to him.

"No." Kanata lied. He looked down at the box. Relief swept over him, when he saw that it wasn't the box that Miyu wanted. It had a cherry blossom branch painted on the top instead of the words' Joy to the World' carved on it. "Who's that for?" He asked coolly.

"Oh? This?" Santa said as he pointed at the box. "Oh, well, this is for," he blushed, "Aya."

"Aya?" Kanata repeated.

"Yeah." Santa said, as he blushed more. "I sort of have a … have a… a crush on her."

"You and Aya?!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Santa said as he clapped a hand over Kanata's mouth as if someone would hear him in the deserted shop. He released his hand on Kanata's mouth and said, "Please don't tell her. I haven't told her yet."

Kanata nodded and the jeweler handed Santa a bag that had the jewelry box in it. Santa took it with a big smile as he walked out the shop. Kanata sighed as he watched him leave.

"So young man," the old man began, "are you here too to buy a Christmas present for your sweetheart?"

Kanata blushed and rubbed the back of his hair nervously. "Yeah, I guess." He stuttered.

"Well, if so, I want to show you something special." The old man said and showed him over to another glass counter. Inside were plenty of gold rings, bracelets, and necklaces. He opened up the back and took out a gold ring with a diamond star at the top. He let Kanata hold it as he said, "That ring was an engagement ring I gave to my late wife on Christmas fifty years ago."

Kanata looked up at the man, surprised. "Wait, it's your late wife's engagement ring and you're selling it?" He asked.

The jewelry looked down sadly at the ring. "I wish I didn't have too, but I need money for my granddaughter's operation. She has a heart tumor and my daughter and her husband don't have enough money to pay for it. I'm sure my late wife wouldn't mind if selling her ring if it would save her granddaughter's life." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kanata said as he fumbled with the ring in his hand.

"It's all right." The jeweler sighed.

"How much is this ring?" Kanata asked as he held it up.

"Well, I'll say about ¥9,169." (About $75in U.S. dollars) He told him.

A smile danced across Kanata's lips. "How much is that jewelry box in the window?" He asked.

"About ¥1,833 ($15)." The old man said as he looked at Kanata, as Kanata's smile grew wider.

"_I'm only ¥5,000 short." _Kanata thought. He set the ring down on the counter. "Hold that and the box for me. I'll be right back!" He called to the old man as he dashed out of the store.

"Wait! Young man!" The jeweler sighed and looked down at the ring. He picked it up and looked at it. "Kids these days." He muttered as he slipped the ring in his pocket.

Kanata raced down the sidewalks with, for once, a true Christmas smile. He dashed and zigzagged in between and around people and things. _"Miyu is going to be the happiest girl in the world!"_ He thought as he ran._ "Ever all, I, the great Kanata Saionji, gave her the best Christmas present ever!"_

He arrived at the big case of stone steps that led to the Saionji Temple. He ran up that too, slightly out of breathe. He ran up to the front door and slid it open as he frighten the living daylights out of Miyu, who was placing a table decoration on the small table in the entrance way.

"Oh, Kanata it's you. Your back a little earlier than I suspected––hey!" She yelled as he ran passed her and to his bedroom without even bother taking off his shoes.

He slid open his door and rushed inside. He searched around his room for something and finally found it in his sock drawer in his dresser. It was a tin box with a robot anime, from one of his favorite childhood animes, painted on it. He took off the lid. Inside was: a pack of bubble gum, a neon green rubber bouncy ball, the little pumpkin thing Miyu made him for his birthday/Christmas present last year, and a ¥5,000 bill. He grabbed the bill and stuffed the box back into his drawer. He ran out of his room and passed a confused Miyu. He looked over his shoulder as he yelled to her, "Be right back!"

She pouted.

He continued to run out of the house, down the stone steps, and down the sidewalk. He was nearing the shop when he saw Nozumo, with Okane on his shoulder, as he walked out of the jewelry shop and in his hand was a brown paper bag with brown handles!

Nozumo waved at him and said, "Hey Saionji-kun!"

Kanata glared at him. "Hey Hikarigoka."

"Kanata I just bought Miyu-cchi a present for Christmas!" He said a he danced over to him with a loving glaze in his eyes.

"_That lying old man! He better not have sold that ring or jewelry box to Hikarigoka!"_ Kanata thought angrily as he said, "Oh, really? What did you buy her?"

Nozumo took out a small box out from the bag and opened it up with a, "Tada!" Inside the box was a necklace with a pinkish red rose charm on it. "Ah! Don't you think Miyu-cchi will love it?"

"Ah, yeah." He said with a fake smile. _"At least it wasn't the ring or jewelry box."_ He thought and sighed a sigh of relief mentally.

"Well, I have to water my Poinsettias! Bye, Saionji-kun!" Nozumo waved as he walked off. "See ya at the party!"

Kanata nodded and watched him go. _"Wait! What am I doing?! I have to buy Miyu her present!"_ He snapped back to reality and walked inside the store. The store's entrance bell jingled again as he walked in, but when he came inside to the warm store he saw Seiya! "Yaboshi! What are you doing here?" Kanata asked.

"Oh, hello Kanata-kun! I saw Miyu here yesterday and it seemed that she wanted a certain jewelry box; so I came here to buy it!" Seiya proclaimed proudly.

Kanata frowned and looked at the old man angrily.

The jeweler shook his head. "I told him that it was on hold and the person who wanted would come back." He looked down at Seiya. "Sorry boy, this is the boy who said that he would buy it."

Kanata smiled. "Sorry, Yaboshi. It looks like I beat you to it!"

Seiya smiled as well. "It looks like you're right. You just better be buying that for Miyu!" He told him and walked out of the store. _"It looks like my plan is working."_ He smiled pleasantly.

Kanata had watched him leave with a confused look on his face.

"That will be ¥11002." The jeweler said as he placed the bag with the ring and jewelry box on the glass counter. Kanata handed him ¥12000 bill. The jeweler smiled and turned to the cash register. Kanata grabbed the bag and walked toward the door. The jeweler saw him and said, "Wait, boy! Your change!"

"Keep it and Merry Christmas!" He told him as he left the store. The jingle of the store bell followed his voice. The old man smiled and nodded.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas to you too!"

Kanata walked down the sidewalk with his hands stuffed into his jacket's pockets and the paper bag around his right wrists. It was busy like normal. Fake Santa Clauses rang bells next to pot for Christmas donations. A group of carolers sang next to a bookstore and they sang_'We Three Kings'_.

_"__Ware-ra wa kitarinu,_

_We three kings of Orient are;)_

_harukeki kuni yori, _

_(Bearing gifts we traverse afar,)_

_Hoshi ni michibikare._

_(Field and fountain, moor and mountain),_

_no-yama koete,_

_(Following yonder star.)_

_Ah, kushiku kagayaku,_

_(O star of wonder, star of light,)_

_hoshi no hikari yo, _

_(Star with royal beauty bright,)_

_Ware-ra wo michibike,_

_(Westward leading, still proceeding,)_

_Miko no mimoto ni._

_(Guide us to thy perfect light.)_

_Waga mochi-kitareru, _

_(Born a King on Bethlehem's plain)_

_totoki kogane wo, _

_(Gold I bring to crown Him again,)_

_Messiah no kamuri no _

_(King forever, ceasing never),_

_kazari to nasan. _

_(Over us all to reign.)_

_Ah, kushiku kagayaku,_

_(O star of wonder, star of light,)_

_hoshi no hikari yo, _

_(Star with royal beauty bright,)_

_Ware-ra wo michibike,_

_(Westward leading, still proceeding,)_

_Miko no mimoto ni._

_(Guide us to thy perfect light.)_

_Waga mochi-kitareru,_

_(Frankincense to offer have I;)_

_nyuko sasagete,_

_(Incense owns a Deity nigh;)_

_Ito takaki Mikami, _

_(Prayer and praising, voices raising,)_

_tomoni tataen. _

_(Worshipping God on high.)_

_Ah, kushiku kagayaku,_

_(O star of wonder, star of light,)_

_hoshi no hikari yo, _

_(Star with royal beauty bright,)_

_Ware-ra wo michibike,_

_(Westward leading, still proceeding,)_

_Miko no mimoto ni._

_(Guide us to thy perfect light.)_

_Waga mochi-kitareru, _

_(Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume)_

_motsuyaku sasagete ,_

_(Breathes a life of gathering gloom;)_

_Mikurushimi no hi ni, _

_(Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying,)_

_sonae-matsuran_

_(Sealed in the stone cold tomb.)_

_Ah, kushiku kagayaku,_

_(O star of wonder, star of light,)_

_hoshi no hikari yo, _

_(Star with royal beauty bright,)_

_Ware-ra wo michibike,_

_(Westward leading, still proceeding,)_

_Miko no mimoto ni._

_(Guide us to thy perfect light.)_

_Yorozu wo subemasu, _

_(Glorious now behold Him arise;)_

_Messiah wa umarenu, _

_(King and God and sacrifice;)_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, _

_(Alleluia, Alleluia,)_

_tatae-matsuran._

_(Sounds through the earth and skies.)_

_Ah, kushiku kagayaku,_

_(O star of wonder, star of light,)_

_hoshi no hikari yo, _

_(Star with royal beauty bright,)_

_Ware-ra wo michibike,_

_(Westward leading, still proceeding,)_

_Miko no mimoto ni._

_(Guide us to thy perfect light.)_

Kanata smiled at them as they sang. _"That's funny. __Hikarigoka, Yaboshi, and I all went to the jewelry store to buy Miyu a present."_ He chuckled; then hummed the first verse of _'We Three Kings'_.

* * *

next chapter: The First Noel 

Miyu receives a visit from Momoka and a mysterious package from . Miyu tells Momoka what Christmas is all about! What is it all about? Toys; Santa Claus; flying reindeer? Or is it…

* * *

**note from the author**: "if you read my story could you please review! i love to hear from my fans, it keeps me motivated! (so, no flames.) if you have any suggestions for this story tell me them and i'll see if i could do it! thanks for reading! bye! (Merry Christmas xD) 


	3. The First Noel

Greatest Time Of The Year

Chapter Three: The First Noel

Miyu carefully placed a Christmas table decoration on the small table in the entranceway of the front door. Suddenly, the front door slid open and Kanata rushed inside. She looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, Kanata it's you. Your back a little earlier than I suspected––hey!" She yelled as he ran passed her and to his bedroom without even bother taking off his shoes

She watched him run with a confused look on her face. "Kanata?" She muttered questionly. She slowly walked toward his bedroom, only to have him pass by her again as he ran. She looked at him still confused.

He looked over his shoulder and yelled back at her, "Be right back!" Then, he disappeared around the corner.

She pouted. "Where in the world is he going?!" She wondered out loud. "He just doesn't run off to places all the time!" She walked into the living room where boxes and boxes of Christmas decorations were scattered about the room. "And what was with that smile?" She walked over to a box and pulled out a small stocking. She looked at it with care and sadness for on it was in fancy, glittery gold letters: Ruu. "Ruu…." She whispered as a tear came her eye.

A voice made her jump. "What are you doing Madam?" It asked. Miyu had jumped like 3 feet in the air, before she looked down and saw a little red headed girl with a red jumper with little pale-yellow purse hung around her shoulder.

"Oh Momoka. It's only you." She said as relief swept over her. "Well, I was decorating the house with Christmas decorations." She said with a smile.

"Christmas decorations!" Momoka exclaimed with glee.

"Yes. Momoka, would you like to help?" Miyu asked her.

"Yes, please!" Momoka said with an angelic smile.

Miyu, who was bending down to Momoka's height, smiled sweetly at the little girl. She stood up and turned to the box of decorations and pulled out a fake wreath with a smaller box of decorations for the Christmas wreath. She placed them in front of Momoka. "Here," she began she neatly sat Indian style, "let's decorate this first. Then, we can decorate more of the house."

Momoka threw her hands into the air as she exclaimed, "Yay!"

Soon, they decorated the wreath beautifully with winterberries, presents, little Christmas teddy bears and toy soldiers, and holly; they hung it on the front door.

* * *

Momoka ran around the house as she brought and placed different Christmas items around the house. She came back into the living room, where Miyu was. "Madam? What's next?"

Miyu, who was digging through a box, looked out of the box and at her. "Well, there's nothing in this box. Maybe in this one?" She kept moving around to different boxes and checking them. But nothing was it them. "There seems to be no more."

Momoka looked on the couch and a saw and white box, which was taped and had a few stamps on it. She walked over to the couch and picked up the box. "What's this one, Madam?"

Miyu looked at her, and then at the box. "Oh, that's a package from my parents that I got this morning. I must have forgot a put it there." She laughed slightly at her forgetfulness. She took it from Momoka to open it.

Miyu took a seat on the couch and Momoka joined her. "Let's see." Miyu said as she ripped the top open carefully through the packaging tape. She reached inside and pulled out a frame, it seemed, of a barn. She set the down beside her, as she balanced the box on her lap. She pulled out a wrapped thing. She unwrapped it to find out that it was an image of Joseph. "Oh! This is our manger scene!" Miyu exclaimed.

Momoka looked at Miyu strangely. "Madam? What is a 'manger scene'?" She asked.

"A manger scene is the final scene of Jesus' birth. You see, about 2,000 years ago. It was prophesized that a Messiah would come and save us, because we are unholy and can't got to heaven without being pure, however, everyone of us have sinned. We can't go to heaven. That why God sent His Son, Jesus Christ through the Virgin Mary," Miyu pulled out the figure of Mary, "and well, here let me read you what happened." Miyu pulled out a little black New Testament Bible out from the box. She opened it and read:

" 'And in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of Galilee, named Nazareth, to a virgin espoused to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David; and the virgin's name was Mary.

" 'And the angel came in unto her, and said, 'Hail, thou that art highly favoured, the Lord is with thee: blessed art thou among women.'

" 'And when she saw him, she was troubled at his saying, and cast in her mind what manner of salutation this should be.

"And the angel said unto her, 'Fear not, Mary: for thou hast found favor with God. And, behold, thou shalt conceive in thy womb, and bring forth a son, and shalt call his name JESUS. He shall be great, and shall be called the Son of the Highest: and the Lord God shall give unto him the throne of his father David: And he shall reign over the house of Jacob for ever; and of his kingdom there shall be no end.'

" 'Then said Mary unto the angel, 'How shall this be, seeing I know not a man?'

" 'And the angel answered and said unto her, 'The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee: therefore also that holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son of God.'

" 'And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city.

" 'And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) to be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered.'

" 'And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn.'

" 'And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid.

" 'And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.'

" 'And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.'

" 'And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, 'Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us.'

" 'And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger.And when they had seen it, they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child. And all they that heard it wondered at those things, which were told them by the shepherds.

But Mary kept all these things, and pondered them in her heart.

And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told unto them.' "

Miyu turned to another passage as she said, "There's one more part to the story." When she had found it she began to read again,

" 'Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judea in the days of Herod the king, behold, there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem, saying, 'Where is he that is born King of the Jews? For we have seen his star in the east, and are come to worship him.'

" 'When Herod the king had heard these things, he was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him. And when he had gathered all the chief priests and scribes of the people together, he demanded of them where Christ should be born.

" 'And they said unto him, 'In Bethlehem of Judea: for thus it is written by the prophet: And thou Bethlehem, in the land of Juda, art not the least among the princes of Juda: for out of thee shall come a Governor, that shall rule my people Israel.'

" 'Then Herod, when he had privily called the wise men, enquired of them diligently what time the star appeared. And he sent them to Bethlehem, and said, 'Go and search diligently for the young child; and when ye have found him, bring me word again, that I may come and worship him also.' '

" 'When they had heard the king, they departed; and, lo, the star, which they saw in the east, went before them, till it came and stood over where the young child was. When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceeding great joy.

And when they were come into the house, they saw the young child with Mary his mother, and fell down, and worshipped him: and when they had opened their treasures, they presented unto him gifts; gold, and frankincense and myrrh.

" 'And being warned of God in a dream that they should not return to Herod, they departed into their own country another way.

" 'And when they were departed, behold, the angel of the Lord appeareth to Joseph in a dream, saying, 'Arise, and take the young child and his mother, and flee into Egypt, and be thou there until I bring thee word: for Herod will seek the young child to destroy him.'

" 'When he arose, he took the young child and his mother by night, and departed into Egypt: and was there until the death of Herod: that it might be fulfilled which was spoken of the Lord by the prophet, saying, 'Out of Egypt have I called my son.'

" 'Then Herod, when he saw that he was mocked of the wise men, was exceeding wroth, and sent forth, and slew all the children that were in Bethlehem, and in all the coasts thereof, from two years old and under, according to the time which he had diligently inquired of the wise men.' "

Miyu closed the Bible gently. She stood up with the box in her hands and said, "Come over here, Momoka." Momoka nodded and followed Miyu over to the Christmas tree. Miyu sat on her knees as she set the box down next to her as Momoka sat down on the other side of her. Miyu fixed the frame of the barn underneath the tree; then she carefully took out the Mary and Joseph figures and placed them next to each other under the barn frame. Miyu took another wrapped figure out of the box and handed it to Momoka. "Momoka, you open this one this time. But be careful."

"Okay." Momoka said as she began to unwrap the figure. It was a donkey. "Madam this is a donkey. The story didn't talk about a donkey."

"No, it didn't, but it was most likely that Mary rode a donkey to Bethlehem because she was pregnant and could walk to far. " Miyu answered.

"Oh." Momoka said as she set the donkey figure in the corner under the barn frame.

Miyu took another figure out and unwrapped it. It was a little shepherd boy. "Momoka do you know what this is?"

"It's a shepherd boy. Isn't it?"

"That's right. It is. Do you know what he's holding?" Miyu held it up to Momoka's face to see.

Momoka looked at it. "It's a lamb."

"Yupp. It's a lamb. The lamb is very symbolic, because Jesus is the Lamb of God."

Momoka nodded as she watched Miyu place the shepherd boy in the scene.

Miyu took another wrapped figure and gave it to Momoka to unwrap, which she did. Momoka's figure was an angel. "Madam, this is an angel!" Momoka exclaimed.

Miyu laughed lightly. "Yes, it's Gabriel, the angel who told Mary that she was going to have Jesus."

Momoka smiled cutely. Then, she looked down to find a place to put him, but could decide where. "Madam? Where should I put him?"

"Well, my parents and I put him on the side of the scene, because he wasn't there at the time. You could choose which side."

"Okay! I'll pick… the right side!" She said as she placed him there.

Miyu smiled at Momoka as she picked up another figure and unwrapped it. It was wise man, bending down with a small treasure box in his hands. She held it toward Momoka as she said, "Momoka this a one of the wise men. Do you know what he's holding?"

Momoka looked at it puzzlingly. "It's a treasure box filled with… gold!"

"Yes, that's right." Miyu said as she set it down in the scene.

Miyu handed Momoka another figure to unwrap. Momoka unwrapped it. "This one's another wise man, right?"

Miyu nodded. "Hmmm! What is he holding?"

"He's holding a little chest thingy."

"It's frankincense."

"Oh!" Momoka said as she placed this wise man next to the other.

Miyu pulled another out of the box and unwrapped it. In her hands was, the other wise man. "What is he holding?"

"It's a little bottle."

"That's right. In the little bottle, there's myrrh. Myrrh is a perfume."

"I see." Momoka said as she watched Miyu set the 3rd wise man down next to the other 2.

Miyu dug around through the packaging peanuts and pieces a torn paper in the box and pulled out the last wrapped figurine. She handed it to Momoka. "Here Momoka, you can open the last one."

Momoka nodded with a smile as she took it. "Okay!" She unwrapped the paper and looked at what she held. It was a little baby, wrapped in some cloths, in a little manger. "It's a baby!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, It's baby Jesus." Miyu replied.

Momoka placed the manger with baby Jesus inside it in the center of the crowd of figurines. She looked up at Miyu. "Is this everything, Madam?"

Miyu thought for a moment; then replied, "Yupp, it is, but now we can make Christmas cookies!"

Momoka's eyes grew as wide as a giant Christmas cookie. "We can make cookies!"

"Yeah, I wanted to make some for Kanata and I. Oh, and for the Christmas party too."

"You guys are having a party and you didn't even invite me!!" Momoka gasped, hurt.

"Oh, Momoka! I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. You may come, if you like."

Momoka crossed her arms and looked away. "It's too late now!" She snapped, but deep inside that was a "yes".

Miyu understood what she meant and giggled lightly at her behavior.

* * *

Miyu and Momoka, who both wore an apron, were busy in the kitchen rolling the oily lump of yellowish dough into a flat pancake like shape with a wooden rolling pin. When they had accomplished that, they pushed different shapes of cookie cutters into the flat dough. Candy canes, stars, snowflakes, snowman, teddy bears, toy soldiers, presents, wreaths. They made them all.

After they had placed a bunch on a cookie sheet, they stuck it into the oven to bake. Miyu looked down at Momoka. "Hey Momoka, do you want to sing something?"

"Sure, I like singing! Especially Christmas songs!"

"All right, let's sing… The First Noel."

"Okay!" Momoka exclaimed as she pumped both fist into the air.

Miyu started as she placed icing on a star cookie,

"_The first noel the angel did say, was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay."_

Miyu finished icing that one and smiled down at Momoka

Momoka sung the next part as she handed Miyu another cookie.

"_In fields they may keeping watch over their sheep, on cold winter's night that was so deep."_

Together they sang the chorus as Miyu placed icing on a snowflake cookie,

"_Noel, noel, noel, noel._

_Born is the King of Israel"_

Momoka began the second verse,

"_They all looked up and saw a star, _

_Shining in the east beyond and far."_

Miyu placed her knife down on the counter and left the snowflake cookie on the plate as she looked down at Momoka and sang,

"_And to the earth it gave great light, _

_And so it continued both day and night."_

* * *

Kanata walked up to the front door of his house. He smiled at the wreath on the door. He slid the door open, and he smelled fresh baked cookies and heard singing: a beautiful second soprano voice and a cute little girl's.

"_Noel, noel, noel, noel._

_Born is the King of Israel"_

He looked around as he whispered, "I'm home." His house decorated with Christmas decorations. Gold and silver garland hung across the ceiling like streamers, a Christmas table decoration was placed on the side table next to him, and pot of fake Poinsettias. He took off his shoes and drop off the brown paper bag, which had Miyu's presents in it, in his room.

_"They entered in those wise men three, _

_Full reverently upon three knee."_

He walked into the kitchen as Miyu twirled around, the skirt-part of her simple red dress flowed around her legs. She looked at Momoka and sang in her beautiful second soprano voice:

"_They offered there, in his presence,_

_Their gold and myrrh and frankincense."_

Kanata leaned his back against the fame of the doorway to the kitchen as together Miyu and Momoka finished:

"_Noel, noel, noel, noel._

_Born is the King of Israel._

_Noel, noel, noel, noel._

_Born is the King of Israel."_

Miyu and Momoka curtsied to each other and laughed.

"I see you two like to sing and bake." Kanata said as he stopped leaning on the doorway frame.

Miyu jumped at his voice. She looked over and saw him. "Oh, Kanata, you scared me. I didn't think you were home yet."

"Well, I'm back now."

"Yeah Kanata," Miyu started, but was stopped by Momoka,

"Kanata onii-chan!!! Madam and I made cookies!!!"

"Oh, did you? I hope you helped Miyu not to burn them."

"Excuse me, Mr. I-think-I-know-everything, but we didn't burn them and even if Momoka wasn't here I wouldn't have burn them." Miyu crossed her arms.

Kanata sniffed the air. "Yeah? Well, it looks like you're burning them now."

Miyu smelled the burning smell and spun around toward the oven, "Ah!! The cookies!!" Kanata just rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

Miyu wiped the table with a wet washcloth. She stopped, when it was done, and walked over to the sink. She placed the washcloth next to the sink. She sighed and left the kitchen.

She came into the living room to see Momoka watching a kids anime and Kanata reading a manga. She took a seat by Kanata on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. It read: 7:30. She glanced over at Momoka and caught her yawning. She looked at Kanata. "Hey Kanata, could you walk Momoka home? Momoka looks tired and it's getting late."

"All right." Kanata said as he set his manga down and stood up. "Come on Momoka, let's go home."

"But the show isn't over yet!" She protested.

Miyu had gotten up to fetch Kanata and Momoka their coats. She gave Kanata's his and walked over to Momoka. "Come on, Momoka, it is getting colder out and dark." She said as she helped Momoka stood up. "And you are tired." She added as she slipped Momoka's red coat on.

Momoka yawned. "I'm not tired!" Miyu zipped up Momoka's coat on her. Momoka gave her a glare. "You just want to be alone with Kanata onii-chan. Don't you, Madam."

Miyu twitched and turned red. "Wha-what?! No, I don't!"

Kanata, who was also blushing at Momoka's statement, came to her rescue. He gently pushed Momoka toward the hallway to go to the door as he said, "Come on, Momoka, let's go," he turned his head toward Miyu, "I'll be back soon, Miyu."

"Okay." Miyu, who was still blushing, said as she watched the two of them leave. She looked around the living room. Manga and papers were scattered around the couch and coffee table, a plate with cookie crumbs and icing and two cups that used to have milk in them sat on the coffee table as well, and crayons and papers were on the floor where Momoka had been sitting. "They made such a mess, didn't they? Now, _I am_ the one who has to clean this up!"

Miyu reached down and picked up the drawing. Tears came to her eyes. It was a childish drawing of herself, Kanata, Momoka, and Ruu and Wanya. Miyu held the picture to her chest. _"Ruu… Wanya…"_ She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She hung the picture on the refrigerator with magnets. She smiled sadly at the picture.

She returned to the living to clean up. First, she picked up all the stray pieces of paper and mangas and placed them in a neat pile on the coffee table. Then, she picked up all the crayons on the floor and put them back in their box; she placed them on the coffee table as well. She picked up the two empty cups and plate and took them to the empty sink in the kitchen.

She washed the two cups and plate quickly; then returned to the living room. She hadn't turned the TV off yet, so she grabbed the clicker to turn it off, but then letterings came across the bottom of the screen:

_Warning: serve case of thunderstorms along with freezing rain is coming into the Heiomachi area from around 8:00pm – around 8:30 pm. Please stay indoors throughout this storm. For more information turn to channel 17.  
_

She turned off the TV as she heard the harsh wind wail. _"I hope Kanata makes it hope all right."_

* * *

Kanata walked down the sidewalk with is hands in his pockets. The harsh wind whipped him, but he continued to walk on. He stopped next to a store where they sold TVs. They had the news on. He looked and saw a lady reporter on the TV screen. He read the subtitles:

_Hello, I'm Nanaka Takashi. I'm here with Heiomachi's News Broadcast with urgent news. We have just been informed that a serial kidnapper and has recently killed his last two of his abductors. Here is his picture._

The serial kidnapper's picture came on to corner of the screen. It was a gruff looking young man, who had a scar down the side of his left cheek, with black colored hair and narrow maroon eyes. The reporter continued:

_If you see this man, please inform the police right away. Good night._

Kanata's eyes grew wide at the report. "I have to get home to Miyu, right away!" He said as he ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

Miyu impatiently sat on the couch as she waited for Kanata to return home. Thunder sounded as lightning struck. Miyu jumped a bit in her seat. The lighting in the house flickered on and off, and finally, goes off for good. She looked around the dark room scared to death. She heard someone open and close the door. She stood up as she gasped, "Kanata!"

She ran go of the living and into the hallway. Standing in the entrance hallway was a dark figure. "Kanata, is that you?"

The dark figure approached her. Beady maroon eyes glared at her with a crazy look. The figure held something in their hand. They came closer and closer to Miyu.

"Kanata, answer me! You're scaring me, Kanata­––" a sack was thrown over her head and she let out a blood curdling scream. The person picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

* * *

Kanata was half way up the steps when he heard a scream. His heart ached at the sound. Lightning flashed behind him as he yelled, "Miyu!!" He began to run up the steps to his house.

* * *

Next Time on Greatest Time of The Year: Chapter 4: Not This Year

Miyu is kidnapped. Kanata goes to save her. Freezing rain and a thunder storm. One hell of a December night.


	4. Not This Year

tip: it's an cool idea to listen to the song "Not This Year" by Aly & AJ on repeat while you read this!

* * *

Greatest Time of Year

Chapter 4: Not This Year

Kanata opened the door to the Saionji Temple. "Miyu!" He yelled as he rushed inside. He heard the faint screams from Miyu as she called out his name.

"Kanata! Help!!! Where are you, Kanata?"

"Miyu!" Kanata yelled as he ran toward the sound of her voice. He entered her room only to see the doors, which lead outside, was opened. The cold wind blew into her room, moving the lightweight objects slightly, and sent chills down his spine. "Miyu…." He whispered; hurt and defeated.

There was a piece of paper on her futon. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a ransom note. It read:

"_Dear Mister Kanata Saionji,_

_I have kept a close eye on your little girlfriend for quite sometime and I know she's the daughter of Miki Kouzuki. If you ever want to see her again alive, bring 6 million yen to the lake in the forest of Heiomachi. We'll be waiting for you."_

"Man! I don't have 6 million yen!! But Miyu…she's… she's… I just have to go and save her!!!" He stood up tall and strong and rushed out the room and into the cold, stormy night.

* * *

A soaking wet Miyu felt herself be dropped onto a cold wooden floor. She pulled the sack off of herself and looked around to see where she was, but before she could get a good look at the place, she was pushed into the floor as her hands and feet were tied together. Her captor pulled her head up with her long blonde hair and looked into Miyu's frightened emerald eyes.

"Look here Miyu Kouzuki. I want to set one thing straight. I kidnapped you for money and if your boyfriend brings me the 6 million yen I want, I'll set you free, but if he doesn't you and your love will die! But it doesn't matter if I set you free anyway, because after your love comes here, you both will die!" He grinned like a mad man.

Miyu looked up at the mad man frightened, yet brave. "I'll show you, Mr. kidnapper! You won't kill me! Or Kanata! Kanata will save me, just watch! You'll be put behind bars after this is over!"

The kidnapper laughed whole-heartedly. "Hack! Hack! Hack! I have been doing this for years and I haven't been captured yet! I'm a professional! Don't go thinking that you'll survive this just because you have 'faith' in your lover. I'll show you Miyu Kouzuki."

Miyu glared at him. "KANATA WILL SAVE ME! I just know he will, jerk!"

That last word ticked the man off. "You little b––––!" He slapped her across the face. Blood tickled down her nose as a red mark of a hand appeared on her left cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her checks.

_"He'll save me and he'll beat you up, you jerk."_

* * *

Kanata ran through the forest as freezing rain beat upon him. His breath flowed out of his mouth like smoke as he ran. He was wet, cold, and worried. Worried about Miyu and what would the kidnapper to do her. Would he keep her safe? Will he hit her? Or worse… will he rape her? The thought that the kidnapper would violate her made him angrier and his running pace faster. He pushed a thin branch out of the way as he ran into a clearing.

The clearing he had run into was the spot where he was supposed to meet the kidnapper. It was the lake. He looked to the right of the lake and saw a shed. He knew Miyu was in there. His heart told him that she was trapped there with that horrible man. He ran towards the shed as the rain mixed with sleet poured on top of his cold body.

He ran up the few steps and opened the door fiercely as he yelled, "MIYU!"

Miyu looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Mm!" She had a cloth tired around her mouth.

The kidnapper looked at him with serious eyes. "So kid, did you bring the money?"

"_Money? Oh, that's right. The 6 million yen."_ Kanata thought as he hesitated to dig in his coat pocket. He pulled out a slightly crumbled envelope. "Is this what you want?" He asked with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at him.

The kidnapper smiled. "So you did bring it."

"Yupp, all 6 million yen. So give me back Miyu."

The kidnapper walked over to Miyu and picked her up by the rope that was tied around her wrists. He held her tightly. "Give me the money."

"First, you give me Miyu." Kanata said as he clutched the envelope.

"No, I want the money."

"Miyu!"

"Money!"

"Che! Fine! This is what we'll do. On the count of three, I'll throw you the money and you unhand Miyu."

The kidnapper stood his ground. "All right! One!"

"Two!"

They both said it at the same time: "THREE!"

Kanata threw the envelope into the air. The kidnapper pushed Miyu toward Kanata and she bumped into Kanata's chest. Relief swift threw him as she touched him. He untied the cloth around Miyu's face; then untied the ropes around her hands and feet.

"Kanata! We have to get out of here! It's a trap! He's going to kill us both, now that he has the money!" Miyu exclaimed as he just had finished untying her ropes.

"Fortunately, he doesn't have any money." Kanata said as his eyes narrowed at the kidnapper.

The kidnapper was livid as he clutched the empty envelope. Imagery flames spouted from his body. "You d--- kids!! I will kill you!!!" He pulled out, of his pocket, a shotgun. He aimed straight at Kanata.

"Come on!!" Kanata yelled as he grabbed Miyu's wrist and lead her out of the door. The kidnapper fired. The bullet missed them and hit the wooden doorframe, sending thousands of splinters of wood into the air as Miyu and Kanata ran for their lives. He took out after them into the harsh, bitter cold with the freezing rain beating upon him.

* * *

Kanata and Miyu had been running––for what it seemed––forever. They stopped to catch their breath behind a giant tree. The freezing rain and harsh wind beat upon them. Their breath was shallow and unsteady. Both of their hearts raced. Kanata cautiously peered out around the trunk of the tree to look for the kidnapper. He was nowhere in sight. Kanata relaxed and leaned back into the trunk of the tree as he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Kanata…." Miyu whispered.

"What?" Kanata asked as he looked at her out the corner of his left eye. Tears fell from her eyes. All her emotions had collapsed. He fully looked at her now. At that second, he noticed the dry blood under her nose. "Miyu! Did that man hit you?" He asked worried, his voice barely over a whisper.

She nodded as she tried to wipe her tears away.

He hugged her. With all his might, he hugged her. With all his soul, he hugged her. With all his heart, he hugged her. Her clothes were wet and cold and so was her body. Her long blonde hair was matted and drenched. Her tears were the only things warm. He broke the hug and wiped her tears away. "Come on. Let's go home."

She nodded and stood up with him. They started off walking: hand in hand.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and a bullet hit the tree next to them. Miyu and Kanata looked back to see the silhouette of a man holding a gun in his hand with maroon eyes, which pierced their soul, and a wicked smile. It was the kidnapper.

Kanata pushed Miyu in front of himself. "RUN!" He yelled as he did so. Miyu looked back at him with questioning eyes. "JUST GO!" He told her. She nodded in response and headed off into the darkness.

Kanata narrowed his eyes at the kidnapper. The man just came closer to him as he laughed oddly. "Huhuhuhuhuhu! You think that she'll escape! After I kill you, she'll be next!" He licked the gun. "Or shall I keep you alive long enough to watch her suffer?"

"D---- you!" Kanata yelled at him as he clutched his fists in rage.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu! Hack! You think that you can stop me, boy! I'll show you!" He narrowed his eyes at Kanata.

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

Miyu frantically ran through the forest. She was running only because Kanata wished her too. She wanted, however, to be with him and help him. But the only thing she could do was to go for help, and so, that's what she would do! Except for one little problem: she was lost!

* * *

The kidnapper fired a bullet at Kanata's head. But with luck, Kanata dodged it. Kanata ran behind a tree.

"Ha! Foolish kid! You can't run from me! You got yourself into the mess, and I want to see you die!" The man fired at the tree that Kanata was hiding behind.

_"This is the only thing I can do. I have to hide myself, until I can launch a sneak attack!"_ Kanata thought as he hid behind another tree.

* * *

Miyu cautiously wondered around the forest as the rain and wind beat upon her. _"What should I do? What should I do? I'm hopelessly lost!!"_ She looked around the area. All she could see was darkness and the closest trees next to her. _"Kami-sama! Help me please! I beg you!"_ She fell to her knees in complete defeat. "Help me please…." She whispered as a tear rolled off her nose and onto the muddy ground.

The wind picked up around her. However, it wasn't cold. It was warm like sunlight. She looked up to be blinded by a ray of bright light. She held up her arm to shield her eyes from the sudden light. "What on earth?" She breathed.

A beautiful woman, with long flowing blonde hair and an angelic face, floated above her in the light. "I am Haniyasu-hime. I am the goddess of earth and nature. You seek help. Do you not?"

Miyu stood up. "Yes! I do! I am lost and I wish to retrieve help for my friend! He stayed behind me to fight this man who kidnapped me."

"Say no more. I have help already on the way. Rest assured, your friend will not be harmed. I bless him with camouflage from my trees."

"Oh, thank you, Haniyasu-hime!" She said with a little bow.

Haniyasu-hime smiled gently down on her. "Farewell." She said and disappeared into the darkness as the light around her and Miyu faded.

"Thank you, Haniyasu-hime!" She whispered into the dark. She turned to where she had come from. "I'm coming, Kanata!" She whispered as she ran back toward him.

* * *

Kanata cautiously hid behind a tree. Sweat and rain wet his brow. He wiped it away with his soaking, wet brown leather sleeve of his coat._ "How can I get this guy?"_ He thought.

"Come out, boy!" The kidnapper yelled against the howling wind and the pouring rain. He fired at a random tree, however due to the rain, which made his vision poor, the bullet scratch the edge of the tree and Kanata's arm.

Kanata winced in pain as he grabbed his arm. Blood oozed out from the scratch. Even though it was only a mere cut, it was still deep.

"I will find you! Stop testing my patience!" The man cautiously walked passed the tree Kanata hid behind.

"_Here's my chance!"_ Kanata thought as he leapt toward the man's back. He put the man into a headlock with his arms.

* * *

A gunshot echoed throughout the sky.

* * *

Miyu ran through the woods desperately. She had a feeling that something was wrong. She heard two shots. Those shots lead her back to where Kanata and the man were. How she had a strange feeling that someone was with her around the woods.

* * *

The man's eyes grew wide at the sudden attack and from the pain. Kanata tightened his grip on the man's neck as the man choked. The man slowly raised his hands up to Kanata's and his own neck. 

Before Kanata had realized what the man had done, he was thrown onto the muddy ground. He landed with a splash in the mud. He winced at the light pain and looked up at the killer man who pointed his gun at him. The man laughed. "What fun I had to night! Now, I shall enjoy this even more!" The man pulled the trigger with his index finger as he looked down at Kanata with a crazy smile. "Any last words?"

* * *

Another gunshot echoed throughout the woods, along with a blood-curdling scream: Miyu's scream. 

Kanata looked wide-eyed up at the man. Blood mixed with mud and rain on the ground. It flowed around Kanata's fingers, which where gripping the mud, and legs and feet. The blood was flowing from the kidnapper's body.

A bullet had pierced his chest. Just missing his vital organs by an inch. The wide-eyed kidnapper dropped his gun and feel to his knees in pain. The gun landed only centimeters from Kanata's hands.

Miyu rushed to Kanata as tears poured down her face. She hugged him tightly in worry, love, and relief.

"You are coming with us." A grave voice came out of the darkness. An officer stepped out of the darkness with a pair of handcuffs. He strapped them onto the kidnappers hands, and he and his partner took the man away. They didn't even notice Miyu and Kanata. And neither did Miyu.

"Kanata!" Miyu cried as she buried her face in the crook of his warm neck.

His eyes were still filled with shock. He was seconds away from death. He had seen his life flash before his eyes. Most of them were all his memories with Miyu. He clasped his arms around her slim, wet body. Tears stung his eyes. He almost lost his life. He also almost lost his Miyu. "Miyu. Miyu. Miyu!" He said in-between quick, deep breaths.

Miyu broke the hug to look at him. She and he both stood up, hands steady on each other's arms. A smiled spread across her lips. "Kanata, I'm so glad. You're not hur…" However, she couldn't finish her sentence. Her vision blurred and she fell forward as her eyes closed.

Kanata caught her in his arms. "Miyu!" He gasped. He noticed her face was unusually red. He felt her forehead. Heat poured out from her face. "She's burning up!" He exclaimed. "I must get her back to the temple!" He said as he looked up into the dark woods.

* * *

Kanata arrived at the temple with Miyu in his arms. He opened the door to the bath. He set her on the wooden bench in there. He went to the bath and turned on the hot water, luckily the storm hadn't cut of the hot water. He stuck the drain stopper in the drain; then, he turned to the sleeping Miyu. He gulped. _"Miyu will kill me if she knew I do this. But I need to warm her body. She's so cold."_ He slid off her soaking wet, cold red dress and her long white socks. Both items of clothing were soiled with mud. He threw the clothes into a pile in the corner of the room.

Now he looked at her in her bra and underwear. Both were white. He could practically see right through them. He looked away as he blushed deeply. He shouldn't be seeing her like this. It wasn't right. They were both two teenagers, who weren't even married. However, they were both man and woman, even though they were still blooming: in characteristics and body.

Carefully, he managed to take off her bra and underwear, and he slipped her into the bath of warmish/hot water. After he had taken his coat off, he washed her hair, gingerly scrubbing her long blonde matted hair and rinsing it. He put conditioner into it and rinsed it out. He carefully scrubbed her body; staying clear of _certain areas_.

After he finished giving her bath, he looked at her face for a while._"Miyu."_ His heart raced at the thought of her name and looking at her face._"She's so beautiful. I-I love her. I can't believe myself. I thought that I wasn't going to fall in love with this girl. She's the total opposite of my dream girl, yet I still love her so much. More than--I believe--I could love anyone. Miyu."_ He stroked her warm face before standing up and picking her up out of the bath. "Kirei Miyu mai…"

"_My beautiful Miyu…"_

* * *

note from the author: hey guys! sorry i havent updated in like almost a month! (i havent update trinity blood the movie in over a month TT.TT) i hope you liked it!!! i had fun writing it. it was more dramic then just normal school life and romance. this chapter had action and romance (the perfect combination!! star star) but yea i learned that Christmas is only 5 weeks away! (gasp!!!) so if i wanted to finished this by Christmas i must update very soon so that's what you just read! oh and ifu are slow (like me!!) and didnt get what kanata said at the end. the: "Kirei Miyu mai…" that means "My beautiful Miyu…" but i'm not japanese and i havent taken any japanese classes so i don't know if its 100 percent correct (nihaha)okay well until next time!! ja ne!

* * *

next time on Greatest Time of the Year: Chapter 5: Let It Snow

Kanata takes care of Miyu. He wishes, however, that Miyu won't discover his feelings for her. And a white miracle happens!!

see ya than! (Ja ne! wink)


End file.
